Au fil de la saison 6
by juu-densi
Summary: Alors voila un recueil d'os basé sur des scènes, promo, sneak peeks de chaque épisodes de la saison 6. Venez lire pour voir de quelle scène les OS traiteront. Attention aux spoilers.
1. Episode 1

Coucou voilà le premier os de ce tout nouveau receuil basé sur la saison 6.

Donc gare aux spoilers

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>6X01<p>

Pour commencer un petit os sur le premier épisode, il y'a plein d'endroit ou j'aurais voulu écrire quelque chose mais finalement je me suis décidé à un moment : Après le sauvetage de Sam et Callen. (J'en ferait peut être (surement) plusieurs pour certains épisodes)

Kensi et Deeks se remirent à respirer normalement quand ils virent enfin Sam et Callen remonter à la surface. Ils étaient en vie et ne semblaient pas trop amoché. Ils firent signe au pilote d descendre un peut pour faire remonter à la surface leurs deux amis.

Le pilote fit alors descendre lentement l'hélicoptère, de sorte à être suffisamment bas et proche des deux rescapés pour les atteindre mais pas trop afin d'éviter de les blesser.

A l'intérieure de l'habitacle Deeks et Kensi se tenaient toujours la main. Une fois l'hélicoptère stabilisé, Kensi souffla de soulagement et Deeks se pencha pour embrasser sa coéquipière sur le front.

- C'est finis on les ramènent à la maison. Murmura Deeks.

- Oui, ils sont sauvés.

Les deux amis s'activèrent alors pour ramener les deux autres à bord. Une fois Sam et Callent couchés sur le plancher de l'engin volant, Deeks fit signe au pilote pour repartir sur la côte. De son côté Kensi s'assurer que ses amis n'avaient pas de blessures trop importantes.

- On va bien Kens' Rassura le chef d'équipe.

- Laisse moi vérifié de mes propres yeux. Répondit Kensi encore secoué par les évènements.

- Je t'assure ça va, c'est finis maintenant. Renchéri Sam d'une voix réconfortante.

- Il faut qu'on s'installe mieux. Intervint Deeks.

Les trois autres s'exécutèrent alors, ils ne voulaient pas trainer car ils étaient pressés de retourner sur la terre ferme. Notamment Sam qui n'avait vraiment pas apprécier de se retrouver enfermé dans un si petit endroit.

Une fois atterrie les quatre agents ne se firent pas prier pour sortir de l'appareil volant. Ils remercièrent le pilote qui ne traina pas pour ramener l'hélicoptère à son héliport.

Maintenant sur la terre ferme, les agents étaient enfin pleinement soulagés. Callen étreigne alors Kensi dans un long câlin, tandis que Sam et Deeks échangèrent une poignée de main suivie d'une rapide accolade. Ensuite Sam pris Kensi rapidement Kensi dans ses bras tandis que Callen remercier Deeks de la même façon que son partenaire l'avait fait précédemment.

Après ces retrouvailles les agents décidèrent de retourner aux quartiers pour conclure leurs rapports. Alors qu'ils se dirigés vers la voiture de Kensi Deeks passa son bras autours des épaules de son amie, avec qui il échangea un sourire entendue, tout c'était bien finit pour cette fois.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Je vais essayé de poster vite les OS des épisodes 2 à 4

Si jamais j'écris plusieurs truc pour un même épisode (ce qui est fort probable vu la qualité de ce début de saison *_*) je les mettrais à la suite sur un même chapitre (je pense).

Voilà à très vite pour le 6X02


	2. Episode 2

6 X02

Cette fois c'est une scène supplémentaire à l'épisode (et mon explication pour le début du 6X03, je ne tiens pas compte de ce qui se passe dans l'épisode 3 ^^)

* * *

><p>La journée touchée à sa fin et à présent la seule chose que les agents pouvaient faire c'était rentrée chez eux. Bien qu'ils ne sachent pas qui en voulait à leur patronne l'équipe de l'agent Callen ne pouvait actuellement rien faire.<p>

C'est ainsi que Granger renvoya tout le monde chez lui. Chacun pris la route séparément sauf les deux plus jeunes agents de terrain. Le lieutenant de police ranger ses affaires en observant sa partenaire faire de même, il voyait que celle ci prenait du temps, qu'elle ne semblait pas pressée de rentrer, qu'elle semblait préoccupé, il décida de prendre les choses en mains.

- Kens' ? Appela le surfeur

- Oui.

- Ca te dit bières et pizza chez moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée, mais plus tôt chinois.

- Comme tu veux princesse, allait on y va. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les deus amis prirent alors la voiture de la jeune femme décidant qu'ils pourraient ainsi covoiturer le lendemain matin. Le trajet se fit en silence tous deux faisant le point sur les évènements de la journée.

En chemin ils prirent leur repas et arrivèrent chez le jeune homme, tandis que Kensi installé le repas sur la petite table, son partenaire alla prendre des bières au frais. Il rejoint rapidement Kensi et ils commencèrent à manger toujours en silence regardant au passage une émission à la télé. Finalement le surfeur décida de briser le silence.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, ça va.

- En général quand tu dit ça c'est que c'est pas vrai.

- Deeks… Souffla la jeune femme

- Je me fais tu soucis pour toi Kens'

- Il n'y a pas de raison. Je suis juste fatigué et…

- Inquiète pour Hetty ?

- En partie oui…

- Comment ? Questionna t'il légèrement confus.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le jeune homme mais garda son regard vers le bas, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment exprimer ces pensées.

- Oui je m'inquiète pour elle de qui peut lui vouloir du mal, de ce que la commission lui veut. Mais d'un autre côté je lui en veux pour l'Afghanistan, pour les cachoteries faite sur cela et sur toutes celles qu'elle nous a déjà faite. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert de nous comme des pions qu'elle nous utilise. J'ai aussi l'impression que c'est à cause de moi, à cause de l'Afghanistan de ce que j'ai fait qu'elle a des problèmes.

- Kens'…Je… Je suis sure que c'est faux, elle tient à nous. Et ce qui c'est passé là bas n'était pas de ta faute.

- Oui je sais, mais parfois je ne la comprends pas… Je n'en suis pas sure, j'ai mis beaucoup de monde en danger inutilement. Mais parlons d'autre chose, j'ai plus envie de penser à ça, pas ce soir.

Le jeune compris alors que sa partenaire ne dirait plus rien. Il la prit alors simplement dans ses bras, lui montrant qu'il était présent pour elle. Kensi le gratifia d'un sourire avant de se caler plus confortablement dans le canapé. Ils continuèrent alors de regarder la télévision simplement en silence.

Après quelques temps Kensi décider de s'installer plus confortablement en se couchant sur le canapé et en prenant l'accoudoir comme oreiller. Deeks quand à lui taquina sa coéquipière qui prenait selon lui toute la place, comme durant leu mission sous couverture. Mais finalement décida aussi de s'installer de la même façon que Kensi, mais en prenne pour appuie un coussin et les fesses de cette dernière. Si la jeune femme protesta dans un premier temps, elle finit par le laisser à cette place. Les deux amis finirent par s'endormir dans cette position.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour cet épisode ^^<p>

Laissez moi vos avis, et à bientôt pour le prochain

Juu'


	3. Episode 3

Voilà pour l'épisode 3 ! Le meilleure (pour moi) depuis ce super début de saison.

Bon j'avoue j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur pleins pleins de scènes mais j'en ai finalement choisis une ! Je pense que ça va être assez évident pour les fans du densi.

C'est plutôt (très) court.

* * *

><p>6X03<p>

Le lieutenant serait fort sa partenaire dans ses bras, la réconfortant par des paroles apaisantes. Il voulait à tout prix l'aider à oublier, oublier ses souffrances, ses angoisses. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir effacer de la mémoire de Kensi l'épisode Afghanistan. Mais cela était hélas pas possible, et la jeune femme allait devoir vivre avec, se reconstruire. Deeks c'était fait la promesse de l'aider, de ne pas la laisser de renfermer sur elle même comme il l'avait fait lui même. Mais il savait que son amie était têtue, et qu'elle n'aimé pas se livrer, alors il la laisser venir à lui à son rythme.

Mais ce jour, il avait bien conscience que Kensi avait besoin s'ouvrir les vannes, et il n'avait pas eu grand chose à dire pour qu'elle se confie à lui.

Une fois Kensi plus calme, elle s'écarta des bras de son partenaire, reniflant légèrement. Le jeune en profitant pour alléger l'ambiance en faisant une plaisanterie. Mais il repris rapidement son sérieux en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa partenaire. Il dégagea une mèche de son visage tendrement. Les yeux toujours dans ceux de Kensi, il fit une chose qu'il voulait faire depuis qu'il avait récupérer sa belle aux mains de taliban, il s'approcha d'elle lentement et vint déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Baiser rempli de tendresse qu'elle lui rendit de la même manière en passant ses bras autours du coup du jeune homme.

Ils mirent fin au baiser après quelques instant en collant leur front l'un à l'autre. Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- J'ai besoin de temps. Murmura le jeune homme.

- Je sais, et je pense que j'en ai aussi besoin. Mais on va le prendre ensemble, on va avancer ensemble à notre rythme.

- Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit tous les deux.

- Oui.

Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte, échangèrent un nouveau sourire, le jeune essuya les restes de larmes sur le visage de sa partenaire, et ils quittèrent la planque plus sereinement, ensemble.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Rien de très concret finalement, mais bon c'est du densi qu'on parle ils prennent leur temps (beaucoup trop ^^) mais je voulais faire quelque chose de "réaliste" ils ont encore des truc chacun de leur côté à régler avant de se mettre (enfin) ensemble.

A bientôt pour le 4

Juu'


	4. Episode 4

Et hop le quatrième épisode et je serais à jours^^

Cette fois j'ai eu l'idée avec la bande annonce. (Et j'ai toujours pas vu l'épisode au moment où j'écris), donc je fait cet OS sans savoir ce qu'il se passe, juste avec quelques secondes de vidéos.

* * *

><p>6X04<p>

Hetty était depuis de longues heures seule dans cet appartement, elle avait était déplacée ici par sécurité. Des personnes lui voulait du mal, alors il à fallut qu'elle soit envoyé à Washington par sécurité. Et maintenant elle devait se cacher.`

La petite dame s'ennuyer fermement, elle n'avait rien à faire à part boire du thé. Elle préférait largement être à Los Angeles pour surveiller ses agents. Mais non elle devait rester ici elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle savait qu'une équipe des affaires internes interrogées ses agents et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Elle aurait voulu être là pour empêcher cela. Mais non elle était mise à l'écart.

En pensant à ses agents qui devaient rendre des compte, elle repensa à l'Afghanistan et ce dit qu'elle devait des explication à Kensi, Hetty savait que même si elle ne le montré pas l'agent Blye souffrait de cet affaire, et malheureusement c'était à cause de décision qu'elle avait précise.

Ses pensés dérivèrent vers la jeune analyste, Nell venait pour la première fois d'abattre un homme, et la vieille dame savait que son agent était probablement secoué par ça. Ho qu'est ce qu'elle aurait préféré être à ses côtés plus tôt qu'ici.

Elle pourrait s'enfuir mais ce n'était surement pas raisonnable. En parlant de raisonnable la directrice des opérations espéré que son chef d'équipe, l'agent Callen ne ferait rien de stupide tant qu'elle ne serait pas en mesure de lui apporter au plus cite son aide.

Hetty soupira en reposant sa tasse de thé, pourvu qu'elle rentre chez elle au plutôt.

Les pensées d'Hetty furent subitement interrompues par du bruit dans les couloirs. Des voix résonnés, des voix en colères. La femme compris alors que sa cachette ne l'était plus. Elle attendit que les agents chargés de sa protection lui donne des instructions mais comme celles ci ne venaient pas, Hetty pris les choses en main. Elle se dirigeât vers la fenêtre et montât sur le rebord. Heureusement elle était qu'au premier étage et qu'un grosse beine à ordures se trouvée au pied de la fenêtre. Hetty baissa son regard vers le vide, la chute ne serait pas douloureuse, alors sans réfléchir d'avantage elle sauta.

Elle atterris comme prévus en plein milieu de l'immense poubelle. La vieille dame grommela car ses vêtement étaient salis par les déchets mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle sortis de la benne et s'engouffra dans les rues de Washington prête à se fondre dans la masse, à disparaître.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Laissez moi vos avis :)

Bon honnêtement je suis pas vraiment convaincu par cet extrait, je trouve ça plûtot cours.

Le prochain, la semaine prochaine :)

Et pour la suite de ma fic lundi soir ou mardi.

Juu'


	5. Episode 5

Bon cet épisode NE bill a play Pas Beaucoup inspirer MAIS Je Ai quand meme fait une Petite scène / passage

Je en pas de surnoms, plus et Vous laisse Découvrir CE petit OS (Très cours)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>6x05<p>

L'enquête était maintenaient finis et les deux plus jeunes agents de terrains étaient installés à leur bureau respectif écrivant leur rapport. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux.

Mais le silence qui c'était installé fut brisé par un bruit qui força l'agent féminin à relever la tête.

- Encore avec tes chips ?!

- Oui j'ai faim et je ne les avais pas finis.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as mangé sur la scène de crime !

- Quoi ? J'avais faim ! Et puis toi aussi t'en a mangé je te signal ! J'ai même de la bave qui me le confirme.

- C'est pas vrai je bave pas !

- Tu rigoles tu les a gobés à même le paquet !

- Ca va c'est bon j'ai pas tous mangé non plus !

- Heureusement.

- Bon tu m'en donnes ?

- Non ! C'est mes chips.

- Oh allez. Fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers son partenaire.

- Non. Répondit le surfeur se tournant sur sa chaise et en cachant le paquet avec son bras.

Sur ces paroles Kensi s'élança en avant tentant d'attraper les chips, mais Deeks fut plus rapide qu'elle et bougea son bras de sorte que la jeune femme balança sa main dans le vide.

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas sur cet échec est repartie à l'assaut de son partenaire. Sauf que son partenaire réussit encore cette fois à mettre le paquet hors de porté de la jeune femme.

Une petite lutte se déclencha alors pour attraper le paquet de chips, si Kensi parvenait parfois à le dérobé Deeks le récupéré aussi tôt.

Finalement après quelques minutes les deux agent se calmèrent et arrêtèrent de bouger, la jeune femme était assise sur le bureau de son ami qui se tenait face à elle. Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux en souriant. Aucun ne bouger, ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard jusqu'au moment où la jeune femme se pencha pour planter un baiser sur la joue de son partenaire qui se figea encore plus sous la surprise.

Kensi profita alors de l'immobilité du surfer, pour lui prendre le paquet des mains. Elle sauta alors du bureau pour se diriger vers le sien en manger une chips.

Deeks sorti alors de sa torpeur.

- Hé !

Kensi souris alors, et se retourna vers son ami en lui retendant le paquet de chips. Le jeune en pris alors une autre avant de rendre son sourire à Kensi.

Ils se remirent alors tous deux au travail avant de rentrer chez eux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà^^<p>

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus ^^

Donnez moi vos impressions.

A la prochaine pour l'épisode 6!


	6. Episode 6

Coucou voilà mon petit OS de l'épisode 6 avec du retard.

J'ai décidé pour cette épisode d'écrire sur un personnage que je n 'ai jamais vraiment exploré. Mais c'est l'occasion !

Excusez moi par avance si je suis un peut hors caractère.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>6X06<strong>

Sam Hannah avait déjà fait de la prison, ou du moins ses alias. Il savait à quoi ressemblait une cellule. Comment se passait la vie dans des centres de détention. Mais cette fois c'était différent, cette fois c'était l'agent Sam Hannah qui avait était arrêté, c'était l'ancien navy seal qui était assis dans cette cellule provisoire.

L'agent se demander pourquoi l'avait on arrêté, il n'avait rien fait. Il ne connaissait pas la victime, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ADN c'était retrouvé là. I avait était piégé c'était évident mais par qui ? Comment ? Mais surtout pourquoi ? Qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de le faire accuser de meurtre, qui pouvait avoir les capacités de monter un tel plan, une telle arnaque. Il était une personne qui aimait avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, alors cette situation le déstabilisée grandement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, seulement attendre.

Sam soupira en appuyant sa tête contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui. Il espérer que le reste de l'équipe allait pouvoir le sortir rapidement d'affaire. Qu'il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui le soir, qu'il ne devrait pas passer la nuit sur ce lit dès plus inconfortable.

Ses pensées allèrent vers sa femme Michelle et leur fille de 8 ans. Il espéré qu'elles étaient en sécurité, que celui qui était responsable de son arrestation n'allait pas s'en prendre à elle , même si il faisait confiance à Callen pour veiller sur elle il préférerait le faire par lui même. Et puis que penserait sa fille si il ne serait pas innocenté, comment une enfant de 8 ans pourrait se construire avec un père en prison ? Déjà qu'avec son travail il n'était pas toujours présenta ça serait pire. Sam pensait parfois à tout arrêter et profiter pleinement de sa famille mais au fond il en était incapable, que pourrait il faire ? Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était un agent qu'il avait peur de ne pas être en mesure de faire autre chose.

Sam secoua la tête c'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il faisait travail ses méninges pour trouver qui était réellement responsable du meurtre. Il ne savait pas trop où chercher mais une chose était sure il ne compter pas baisser les bras, il devait sortir et se rendre justice.

* * *

><p>Ce est pas trés longtemps MAIS Je aurais aimé Que l'épisode Montre la Réaction de Sam Un moment de CE. Du coup ÉTAIT l'occasion de faire POUR MOI AUTRE CHOSE ^^<p>

Je ESPERE Que ça vous aura plus! Donnez Vos Avis :)

Et à bientôt verser le Prochain épisode (des que je te l'aurais vu)

Juu '


	7. Episode 7

Me revoilà verse CE Nouvel épisode ^^

Désolé du retard :s

Cette fois Nouvel innovation;) Toujours pas de Densi MAIS vu la BA et les SP du Prochain épisode y'en aura surement ^^

Fait Cette fois CET sérums OS sur ... Nell et Eric, le Neric quoi ^^

Ce est pas la poursuite d'MAIS de juin de la scène ainsi que l'ONU «Flash Back» Soit commenter Eric à découvert la passion de Nell Pour Les Drone.

Bref finis le blabla et lieu à la conférence.

* * *

><p>6X07<p>

A la fin de l'enquête alors que l'équipe de Callen buvait un verre tous ensemble, la discussion dériva vers la passion de Nell pour les drone.

- Au faite comment ça t'est venu cette passion ? Lui demanda Sam

- De mon frère, déjà enfant il m'avait initié aux avions téléguidés et bizarrement j'adoré ça, alors quand les drone ont étés mis en vente il m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'essai. Et j'ai tout de suite accroché et dès que j'avais du temps libre je m'entraîné. C'est mon frère qui m'a aussi encouragé à faire les compétitions.

- Et toi Eric comment tu as su ? Questionna Deeks.

- Et bien.

Flash-Back

Eric se tenait devant la porte de son amie et partenaire de travail, il devait se faire une soirée jeux vidéo. Le jeune Geek attendait que son amie vienne lui ouvrir mais cette dernière se faisait attendre. Elle lui ouvrit finalement la porte après quelques minutes.

- Salut !

- Hey, tu en as mis du temps ! S'exclama Eric.

- Oui, heu j'étais sur skype avec mes parents. Répondit évasivement la jeune femme.

Nell s'écarta de la porte pour laisser Eric entrer, le jeune homme n'était pas convaincu de l'excuse de son amie, mais ne dit rien.

Les deux amis s'installèrent alors sur le canapé de la jeune femme où ils débutèrent leur soirée jeux vidéo. Ce soir ils se faisaient un tournoi de

Après quatre parties, Nell menait le jeu. Alors qu'ils entamaient la cinquième le jeune homme vit qu'il n'avait presque plus de pille.

- Mince ma manette est bientôt à plat. Tu n'aurais pas des pilles ?

- Si dans la commode de ma chambre, premier tiroir à droite.

Suivant les instruction Eric parti à la recherche de pille. En entrant dans la chambre de son amie, il vit la tablette de cette dernière sur le lit, signe qu'elle l'utilisait récemment. Il repéra alors la commode et se dirigea vers celle ci il ouvrit le tiroir et le fouilla pour les trouver. Il chercha quelques instant sans les trouver. Il allait se résignait à retrouver Nell quand une étrange télécommande attira son attention. Il l'a pris dans ces mains et l'observa se demandant à quoi elle. Il referma le tiroir et cette fois ci son regard se posa sur le haut de la commande, où il vit un drôle d'engin. Il compris très vite ce que c'était. Nell aurait elle des passe-temps cachés ? Il décida de l'interroger.

- Alors tu as trouvé ? Demanda Nell en entendant son ami revenir.

- Non, mais j'a trouvé quelque chose d'autre.

- Ha oui, qu…

La jeune femme ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant se que tenait son ami, il senti le rouge lui montait aux joues.

- Tu pilotes des drone ?

- Et oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ? C'est une passion et pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

- Doucement je vais tout expliqué.

Nell lui raconta ainsi comment sa passion était nait, qu'elle faisait parfois des compétitions, qu'elle aimait piloter pour se détendre. Et que la raison pour la quelle elle en avait jamais parlé c'est par ce qu'elle avait peur qu'il trouve sa bizarre.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, et tu sais que je te jugerais pas. Tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire.

- Si tu veux. Souris la jeune femme.

_Fin du flash back._

- Et voilà, depuis je vais parfois la voir piloter. Conclu Eric

- Et elle se débrouille bien ? Demanda Callen.

- Franchement oui, elle gère même si elle ne veut pas l'admettre.

- Ca c'est ma sœurette. Répondit Kensi en serrant Nell contre elle.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur ambiante, sous les récits des exploits de Nell aux commandes des engins volants et sous les diverses questions des membres de l'équipe sur les modalités de pilotage, en particuliers celles du chef d'équipe qui avait bien apprécié son expérience du jour.

Fin

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimez, donnez moi vos avis.

P.S: Désolé de ne pas l'avoir mis plus tôt, mais en ce moment j'arrive pas à écrire, tout ce que je fais me semble nul et je n'arrive pas à avancer :/

J'espère vous faire le prochain épisode plus rapidement. J'ai les idées en tête il faut maintenant que je structure tous ça^^

A bientôt,

Juu


	8. Episode 8

Hey, voilà pour l'épisode 8 !

Cet épisode était bien ! J'ai vraiment adoré. Je sais pas vous mais je trouve que cette saison 6 est franchement bien, pour le moment la meilleure !

Donc pour cette fois, comme promis Densi ! Et si après l'enquête Deeks retrouvé Kensi pour discuter des évènements de la journée ? Un bon moyen de faire un mix de toutes les scènes Densi.

Cette fois encore, qu'un seul petit OS. Y'a plein de moment ou j'ai envie d'écrire mais si je les fait tous ça ferait trop ^^ et puis j'ai pas trop le temps, et quand je me met à écrire ça vient pas donc...

Bref j'arrête de parler, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>6X08<p>

L'enquête était maintenant finie. Les agents rentrés petit à petit chez eux pour un repos bien mériter.

L'agent Blye une fois arrivée était directement parti prendre une douche, elle avait besoin d'évacuer la tension de la journée. L'eau chaude faisait du bien à ses muscles endoloris, par sa chute à cause de l'explosion.

En sortant de la douche, la jeune femme soupira elle mourait de faim mais n'avait pas le courage de se faire à manger. Alors que la jeune femme débâté mentalement entre commandé thaï et une pizza la sonnette retentie.

Surprise la jeune femme alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle ci elle découvrit son partenaire qui tenait un gros carton à pizza dans une main et un pack de bière dans l'autre main.

- Hey princesse je me suis dit que tu aurais envie d'une bonne pizza ce soir. Dit le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

Kensi hésita quelques instants. Elle savait que son partenaire n'était pas là par hasard, qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle n'était pas sure d'être prête à en parler. Elle ne savait donc pas si elle devait le laisser entrer, mais les yeux suppliant de Deeks et la délicieuse odeur de pizza qui se dégagé du carton la fit capituler. Elle s'écarta donc de la porte pour le laisser passer.

- Allé entre. Dit elle en fermant la porte.

Le lieutenant se dirigea vers le canapé, il posa sur la table basse, pizza et bière en dégagea au passage l'espace pour s'assoir.

Kensi le rejoint alors, ils débutèrent leur repas en silence. Deeks ne savait pas comment débuter la conversation et Kensi cherchait à l'éviter. Finalement une fois la pizza entièrement finit, le surfeur se lança enfin.

- Kens' ?

- Oui.

- Je…Je voulais qu'on parler à propos d'aujourd'hui.

Kensi poussa un soupir, elle était coincée.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de cette partie de ma vie.

- Je sais mais ça te ferait du bien. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter en détail.

- Deeks, je… Je ne peux pas. Dit Kensi faiblement.

- Kens' Je vais pas te juger, tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda doucement le jeune homme en lui prenant la main.

- Oui, bien sure que j'ai confiance en toi, plus que qui conque. C'est que j'ai fait des erreurs durant cette partie de ma vie, en j'en suis pas fière.

- On fait tous des erreurs, mais parfois ça fait du bien t'en parlé, crois moi je sais ce que je dit.

Kensi soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle aimerait lui retourner la question, qu'elle heure avait il faite. Elle voudrait crier de la laisser tranquille, d'arrêter de la pousser à se livrer alors que lui aussi ne le faisait pas. Mais la jeune femme se ravisa, elle n'avait pas la force de se disputer, et depuis l'Afghanistan elle avait plus de mal à garder pour elle ses émotions. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement, pourquoi fallait il qu'elle soit devenue si faible. Elle croisa alors le regard de son partenaire, regard qui la faisait flancher chaque fois.

- Je sais même pas par où commencer.

- Par le début. Lui répondit simplement Deeks.

- Ok. Kensi pris une inspiration avant d'entamer son récit. Quand mon père est mort ça était horrible pour moi, je me retrouvé seule. Les services sociaux m'ont alors mise dans une famille d'accueil, ma mère ne faisant à l'époque plus partie de ma vie. J'y suis resté un mois, mais je ne me sentais pas bien là bas. Alors un soir j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti. J'ai dormis quelques jours dans un motel avant de devoir le quitter, les services sociaux étaient à ma recherche. Je n'avais nulle part où aller alors j'ai commencé à arpenter les rues. Au début, je me caché au maximum, j'étais effrayé par tous les sdf qui trainé. Et puis peut à peut j'ai fais partie d'eux. Ils m'ont expliqué leurs combines pour ne pas mourir de faim. Tout à l'heure j'ai vu cette fille qui récupérer les restes sur les tables au restaurant et je me suis revu à cette époque, j'étais obligé de voler pour ne pas mourir de faim. Et…

Mais la jeune femme ne finis pas sa phrase, sa voix qui c'était brisée durant le récit c'était maintenant complètement arrêté. Les premières lames roulèrent sur les joues de Kensi. Les souvenirs des pires années de sa vie lui revenaient comme un coup de massue sur la tête, et c'était dur. Deeks qui avait sagement écouté son amie durant son histoire, décida qu'il était temps pour réconforter son amie. Il l'a pris simplement dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il lui frotta tendrement le dos en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Il savait que Kensi ne lui raconterait plus rien pour ce soir, mais ce qu'elle lui avait livré était déjà un bon début. Alors il se contenta d'être là pour la soutenir, pour l'aider à ne plus penser à ses vieux démons. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de l'écarter de lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Chut, c'est fini. C'est derrière toit tout ça. Peut être que c'est pas la meilleure partie de ta vie, peut être que tu as fais des erreurs, mais le lus important à retenir c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Et tu es une belle personne dont ton père peut être fière. Dit doucement le lieutenant.

- Merci Deeks, tu es quelqu'un de bien j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Deeks n'ajouta rien de plus, cela n'était pas nécessaire il attira simplement Kensi vers lui pour une nouvelle étreinte. Les deux partenaires restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne les gagnent.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. Donnez moi vos avis :)

J'ai pas trop approfondis le sujet car je n'ai pas assez d'éléments sur cette partie de la vie de Kensi, mais j'ai essayé de mettre le principal.

Voilà voilà,

A bientôt pour the next

Juu'


	9. Episode 9

Voilà avec encore une fois du retard mon petit OS pour l'épisode 9.

Je ne savais pas trop vers quoi me tourner pour cet épisode, qui franchement était super !

Mais finalement j'ai eu envie d'écrire une partie des pensées d'Eric durant l'épisode. Enfin c'est pas vraiment des pensées ^^

Merci Nef pour ton aide :)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>6X09<p>

Il était complètement figé et fixé ses deux amis armes au poing faces à lui, si il faisait le moindre mouvement il était mort. Il osait à peine respirer, il savait que si il faisait un mouvement l'aiguille dirigée vers son coup se planterait dedans. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit ses amis poser leurs armes au sol. Mes quand Karl Brown demanda à deux autres personnes de lui passer les armes il réalisa que tout n'était pas finis. Alors c'est impuissant qu'il se laissa embarquer.

Par chance avant de partir dans la salle d'arme Nell lui avait donné une oreillette pensant à juste titre qu'il pourrait démasquer durant la confrontation entre les suspects, leur taupe. Mais Karl était malin et la supercherie fut rapidement trouvée et l'oreillette détruite, Eric était donc seul.

Brown le fit alors traversé le bâtiment à la recherche d'une issue, malheureusement Hetty avait tout condamné.

Brown perde patience et Eric ne savait pas quoi faire pour se sortir de là, si seulement il avait un peut plus de talent en tant qu'agent de terrain, mais il n'était qu'un simple agent de bureau, c'est dans ses moments qu'il constaté son infériorité comparé aux autres.

Quand Eric annonça à Karl qui ne savait pas comment es faire sortir, ce dernier frappa le pauvre agent qui s'effondra au sol légèrement sonné. Des flash back de sa jeunesse lui revinrent en mémoire, cette époque où il était le souffre douleur de ses camarades de classe. Mais le jeune homme se mit une claque mentale il devait se ressaisir.

Les pensées de l'informaticien furent coupées par sa sonnerie de téléphone. C'était Nell. Elle cherché à l'aider, trouvé un moyens de le localiser et de venir à sa rescousse. Mais Karl était face à lui, Eric pouvait difficilement donner sa position sans que Karl ne l'abatte. L'homme semblait suffisamment déranger pour le faire sans sourciller, et ça Eric en avait peur. Eric faisait marcher son cerveau à cent à l'heure, il devait trouver un plan. Comment faire pour que le reste de l'équipe ne le trouve.

Et soudain, l'idée arriva. Et c'est de manière détourna qu'il annonça à Nell vers où il compté amené son ravisseur. La conversation fut alors coupé par Karl et Eric espéré que son amie avait compris son plan.

C'est ainsi qu'il conduisit Brown à travers le passage secret. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux dans un vieil entrepôt, avançant vers une sortie. Le lieu était complètement silencieux. Eric craignit alors que le message n'avait pas était compris, à cette pensée le jeune homme perdit espoir, sortirait il vivant de cette histoire ?

Ils entendirent alors un bruit plus loin. Karl ordonna alors à Eric de se tenir tranquille, avant de s'avancer, laissant le geek seul.

Le cœur d'Eric battait plus fort, il cherchait signe de vie au loin quand soudain une main s'abattit sur sa bouche en l'entrainant dans le fond de la pièce. Dans un premier temps il paniqua se demandant ce qu'il se passait quand il vit que son nouvel agresseur n'était que Sam. Instantanément il fut soulagé, les secours étaient là ! Et rapidement Karl fut arrêté. Il était sauvé.

Il rejoignit le hangar à bateau avec le reste de l'équipe pour interroger Karl Brown. Durant le trajet les scènes de sa prise d'otage passaient en boucle. Et si les autres n'était pas venus? Aurait il put s'en sortir, aurait il était capable de se battre contre son agresseur. Eric soupira discrètement, même si il aimait son travail une part de lui envié les autres pour leur courage, il avait encore une fois cette impression de ne pas être au même niveau que les autres, car au fond le seul qui ne sauvait pas de vie c'était bien lui.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà :)<p>

J'aime pas trop cet os. J'ai pas vraiment réussi à retranscrire ce que je m'imaginé..

J'espère faire mieux la prochaine fois...

Et plus vite aussi :)

P.S: Désolé pour l'attente dans ma fiction mais je suis assez débordé ces derniers temps donc je ne la reprendrai que en janvier.

Juu'


	10. Episode 10

Hey, voilà le petit OS de l'épisode 10 ^^Alors ça se passe après. Et si l'anniversaire de la fille de Sam avait inspiré le densi pour leur soirée DVD ?

Ca sera franchement hors caractères mais j'avais envie d'un ambiance bonne enfant en ce temps de fête ^^

* * *

><p><strong>6X10<strong>

- Donc on se voit ce soir ? Demanda Deeks à Kensi

- Oui oui. Je commande les pizzas et tu apportes les bières.

- Ca marche. A toute à l'heure.

Les deux partenaires se séparent alors. Depuis que Sam avait parlé de l'anniversaire de sa fille, Deeks avait qu'une envie regarder des Walt Disney avec sa partenaire. Il à ainsi passé sa semaine à supplier celle ci pour qu'ils en regardent le vendredi durant leur soirée. Kensi avait d'abord refusé, disant à Deeks qu'il était un véritable enfant. Mais la jeune femme avait fini par céder aux supplication (je sais pas si ça existe^^) de son ami, mais aussi à son beau regard de chat botté.

A 19h tapante Deeks tapa à la porte de Kensi. Qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir.

- Tu es ponctuel pour une fois. Taquina la jeune femme.

- J'avais hâte de te voir.

- Dis plus tôt que c'est les dessins animés qui t'ont motivés.

- Touché.

- Touché. Renchérît Kensi

- Kens… Mais en voyant le sourire taquin de sa partenaire il ne continua pas sa phrase.

Les deux amis s'installèrent alors confortablement sur le canapé de la jeune femme, manger avec appétit la pizza en regardant le roi lion, un classique.

Quand la célèbre chanson « l'amour brille sous les étoiles » se fit entendre, Kensi ne put s'empêcher de fredonner doucement.

- J'en était sur ! S'exclama alors Deeks

- Quoi ?

- Que tu connaissais les chansons ! Et les films

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

- Oui. Mais avoue qu'au fond tu aimes regarder des Walt Disney ?! Je suis sure que tu planque des dvd quelque part. Dit il en cherchant où elle pourrait avoir ranger les dvd.

- Peut être. Mais j'avais jamais dit que je n'aimé pas ça.

- Pourtant tu n'aimes pas le Disney world.

- Le parc oui, effectivement je n'aime pas cet endroit, je ne l'associe pas à de bons souvenirs. Mais en revanche, ok oui j'aime bien regarder des Disney.

- Oh. Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas se soir. Mais ça va Deeks ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Bon tu me dis où tu as caché tes dvd.

Kensi ris alors aux pitreries de son partenaire, avant de se diriger vers son meuble télévision et d'en sortir une boîte.

- Je n'en ai pas beaucoup, par ce que le reste c'est des cassettes.

- Quand même y'en a plein, les meilleures en plus Génial Anastasia, c'est un de mes préférés. S'enthousiasma le surfeur

- Oui à moi aussi. On le regarde après si tu veux.

- Oh oui ! Sinon ton préféré c'est lequel ? Moi le roi lion.

- En même temps t'as la crinière de Simba. Rigola la belle brune.

- Très drôle. Attend laisse moi deviner. Hum pas un truc de princesse, heu attend je sais ! Les Aristochats !

- Co…Comment tu as su ?

- Haha je te rappel que je suis un détective. Je détecte

- Deeks, sérieusement ?

- Ok, ok. Le dvd est celui qui semble le plus abimé donc j'en ai conclu que tu le regarde souvent. Mais la question c'est pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours aimé celui là.

- Ok

- Ok

- Bon on passe au prochain ? Demanda Kensi en voyant le générique de fin du film.

- Oui mais avant j'ai apporté un truc !

Sur ce le beau surfeur sortit de son sac en gros paquet de bonbons.

- Un vrai gosse.

- Tu dis ça mais au fond tu es ravi que j'en ai apporté ! C'est toi qui en planques partout. Renchérît Deeks

- Touché.

Les deux partenaires s'arrêtèrent alors de discuter, après avoir lancé Anastasia qu'ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé en mangeant les bonbons apportés par Marty. Et après Anastasia, il regardèrent Les Aristochats, puis Mulan, la belle et le clochard avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, sur « un jours mon prince viendra » de Cendrillon.

Fin.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, laissez moi vos avis !

Pour le prochain j'ai déjà écrit un OS avant d'avoir vu l'épisode mais je pense en écrire un autre. Surtout par ce que c'est ENFIN ! La scène final *_*

Bref à bientôt

Juu'


	11. Episode 11

Pour cet épisode 2 petits os ¨^^ Oui par ce que c'est bientôt Noël ^^c'est mon cadeau :p Et puis cet épisode ! *_* Enfin ! Je m'en remets pas x)

Le premier : écrit d'après les spoiler et certaines photos promo, pas toutes ici 100% densi ^^

Le second : Une petite discussion entre Callen et Joëlle ^^ Bha oui c'est pas tous les jours que notre loup solitaire à une copine ;) Bref j'espère qu'après cet épisode les fan du Nallen verrons que ce couple est impossible (nan sérieux je peux pas ^^)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>6X11<p>

** OS1**

Enfant un Noël sans aller à la patinoire n'était pas un vrai Noël pour Kensi, c'était une tradition avec son père, en plus elle adorait en faire. Alors à sa mort elle a perdu gout à ce plaisir. Mais pendant sa relation avec Jack celui bien décidé à l'aider à allez de l'avant l'avait convaincu de rechausser des patins, et ensemble ils retournaient patiner pendant les fêtes de fin d'année et à d'autre occasion. Mais à son départ Kensi avait cessé d'y aller, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Alors quand son partenaire était venu ce matin en s'émerveillant sur la patinoire extérieure installé à l'occasion de Noël et qui lui avait demander de l'accompagner celle ci avait refusé.

- Oh allez Kensalina s'il te plait. Supplia t'il.

- J'ai dit non !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Par ce que. Dit elle ne voulant pas parler de ça.

- Tu ne sais pas patiner c'est ça ? T'inquiète pas je patine pas très bien non pus.

- Si je sais !

- Alors c'est quoi le problème. Me dit pas que tu n'aimes pas ça, tous le monde aime la patinoire !

- Deeks s'il te plait… Répondit elle suppliante

Deeks regarda alors sa partenaire et vit alors de la tristesse dans son regard, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui pris la mains afin de lui montra son soutient et de l'encourager à parler. Kensi fixa alors son partenaire et baissa son regard, elle hésitât alors quelques instants avant de lui expliquer ses raisons.

- En plus aujourd'hui ça fait 17 ans conclus t'elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh Kensi, je suis désolé je n'avais pas réalisé. Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Répondit elle une fois calmé.

- Je n'aurais pas du insisté.

- Non non tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Si tu veux en parler je suis là tu sais.

- Oui je sais. Merci Marty. Lui souris t'elle.

Le surfeur lui rendît son sourire, heureux de la revoir sourire et encore plus d'entendre son prénom sortir de ses lèvres.

Comme il n'y avait pas d'enquête, Hetty libéra ses agents plus tôt. Afin de lui changer les idées, Deeks proposa à sa partenaire d'aller se promener en ville. Celle ci accepta volontiers, ils s'arrêtèrent manger un morceau avant de repartir ballade dans les rues animées de Los Angeles. Ils se baladaient sans but précis, quand ils arrivèrent sur la place où la patinoire extérieure avait été installée. Kensi parcouru la patinoire des yeux, puis tourna son regard qui regardait les gens patinés des étoiles pleins les yeux. Un vrai enfant se dit elle. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu… Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour. Dit elle en désigna la patinoire du menton

- Non. Non je ne veux pas de forcer princesse.

- Oui mais tu en as envie. C'est du passé tous ça, j'ai tourné une page sur Jack et certes c'était la tradition avec mon père, mais les traditions sont faites pour être transmîtes alors qui de mieux que toi pour le faire. Dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme sourit alors largement avant de la prendre par la main et de l'entrainer vers la baraque pour louer des patins, par chance il n'y avait pas grand monde et ils purent très vite rentrer sur la glace. Au début ils n'étaient pas tr ès stables et ils se tenaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber (Pas très malin faut avouer que c'est la meilleure manière pour se retrouver le cul par terre, bref). Mais les restes de son enfance revinrent rapidement à Kensi qui fut alors plus allaise. Deeks quand à lui galéré un peut est manqué souvent de tomber. Malgré tout il ne manqua pas de faire le clown afin de faire rire sa partenaire, chose réussi. Les deux amis s'amusaient à faire des figures, qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Mais ils s'en moquaient le plus important était qu'il passé une excellente après midi.

Après plus d'une heure à faire les enfants, un peut fatigués les deux amis décidèrent de patiner plus tranquillement. Ils avançaient côte à côte, leurs bras pendant dans le vide. Mais plus ils avançaient et plus ils se rapprochaient, et finalement Deeks vint glisser sa main dans celle de sa partenaire qui en profita pour entrelacer ses doigts dans les siens.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, malgré tout ce silence n'était pas pesant, il était même agréable.

Soudain Kensi se retourna pour faire face à son partenaire. Elle continua à patiner en arrière jusqu'à se que son dos touche le rebord de la patinoire. Deeks qui n'avait pas anticiper l'arrêt, percuta sa partenaire les faisaient ainsi se retrouver coller l'un à l'autre. Les deux amis se fixèrent alors dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Une fois le fou rire calmer, Deeks pris la parole.

- Désolé.

- Y'a pas de soucis.

- J'ai un peut de mal avec l'arrête

- J'ai vu ça. Ris t'elle.

Les deux amis étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se tenaient encore également la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Kensi dégagea alors sa main de celle de son partenaire, pur venir la posa sur son épaule, le jeune homme posa alors c'est deux mains sur les hanches de sa partenaire qui se hissa sur ses lames pour venir embrasser le surfeur sur la joue.

- Merci. Souffla t'elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout, pour avoir rendu cette journée meilleure et pour m'avoir réconcilié avec le patin.

- De rien et merci de m'avoir fait confiance et d'être venue.

- J'ai passé une excellent après midi.

- Moi aussi.

Les deux amis se sourirent une nouvelle fois, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Tandis que Deeks ressert son emprise sur Kensi, celle ci passa ses bras autour du coup du jeune, et lentement leurs lèvres se rejoignirent pour un doux baisé.

Fin

**NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA**

**os2**

Après avoir ris un moment avec Sam et sa famille ainsi que Kensi et Deeks, Callen entraina Joëlle à l'ecart, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux pour discuter.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un petit café afin d'être tranquille. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le serveur leur apporte leurs boissons.

- Donc qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à venir ? Interrogea Callen.

- Je sais pas trop, sur le coup j'étais complètement perdu, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, et puis j'était en colère que tu m'ai menti, et pour finir tout simplement triste. Et tout à l'heure Michelle m'a dit que vous étiez tous à la patinoire, je ne voulais pas venir. Mais j'ai trouvé une photo de nous d'eux et j'ai compris qu'au fond je voulais te revoir, que tu comptais vraiment pour moi. Expliqua la jeune femme avec une voix pleine d'émotions.

- Et tu es venu. Souris Callen

- Et je suis venu.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit Jo'

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te protéger. J'ai jamais fais ça.

- Fais quoi ?

- Etait avec quelqu'un qui me connaisse vraiment.

- Je ne te connais pas vraiment au fond. Dit la jeune femme la voix cassé.

Callen lui pros alors doucement les mains voulant se montrer réconfortant.

- Je veux dire ça fais je ne sais combien de temps que je ne suis pas sorti avec une fille qui ne sache mon vrai nom, ou pour qui se n'était pas que simplement un travail.

- Je dois me sentir privilégie alors ? Questionna sarcastiquement Joëlle.

- On peut dire ça. Ca me faisait vraiment mal de devoir te mentir, mais j'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- Que tu fuis. Honnêtement. Je t'aurais dit leur de notre premier rendez vous, salut je m'appel G Callen, oui je connais pas mon prénom, je suis agent fédéral et j'ai pour habitude de travail sous couverture et de manquer de me faire tuer tous les jours, ha et j'ai aucun meuble chez moi ! Tu m'aurais recontacté ?

- C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…

- J'attendais le bon moment, mais j'aurais préféré le faire autrement.

- Oui c'est sur. Mais maintenant je suis là et je suis prête à ce que tu me racontes ton histoire.

Callen se mit alors à lui raconter rapidement son enfance, comment il est devenu agent fédéral, ses différents postes, comment il à atterrit au NCIS. Il omis bien sur de lui parler des moments les plus noirs, mais il lui raconta tout de même comment les cicatrice sur son torse avait était faite. Il lui parlait ensuite d'Hetty, de son partenariat avec Sam et de sa relation avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Vous avez l'air de former une belle famille.

- Oui et j'espère que maintenant tu voudra bien en faire parti.

La jeune femme marqua alors une pause, semblant réfléchir avant de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser avec délicatesse.

- Je t'aime G. Souffla la jeune femme doucement

- Moi aussi Jo'. Répond l'ancien loup solitaire souriant en entendant sa lettre sortir des lèvres de sa bien aimée.

- Au faite ?! S'exclama la jeune femme brisant le silence

- Oui quoi ?

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas de meuble chez toi ?

- Oui, presque. Ris Callen.

- Il va fallor remédier à ça ! Sourit largement la jeune femme

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Conclu le chef d'équipe avant de retourner embrasser Joëlle

Fin.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ^^<p>

Deux OS assez flufy ^^mais bon c'est bientôt Noël ^^

J'espère qu'ils vous auront plus, donnez moi vo avis svp =)

Et sur ce passez de joyeuse fêtes et à l'année prochaine :)

P.S: Mes partiels étant du 5 aux 13 janvier je ne pense pas poster d'ici là

Bises

Juu'


End file.
